1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a joint connector extending structure and a joint connector, and particularly to a joint connector for integrally connecting housings laid on top of one another.
2. Related Art
There is proposed, in Patent Literature 1, that connector terminals are arranged at ends of a plurality of electric wires, respectively, and the connector terminals are mutually connected thereby to secure conductivity between the electric wires.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, each connector terminal 301 may be inserted and housed in a connector terminal housing 305 provided with as many housing holes 303 as the connector terminals 301, thereby connecting the electric wires. In FIG. 1, TD indicates a traverse direction, LD indicates a longitudinal direction, FRD is a forward/rearward direction, FR indicates a forward side, and RR indicates a rearward side.